I'm sorry
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: Alternate Sequel to 'He's here...'. A tragedy occurs... And Sasuke is the cause. How will he ever forgive forgive himself? Character Death.


Yo readers! Yes, this is the sequel you all been waiting for!

Apologise for it being late, I had to wait for the lemons to be written, but it's still not done! So I re-wrote this story!

I wonder... How do you expect it to end?

I made this in Sasuke's POV, so it's easier to understand… At least for me, that is… This happens 3 years and 11 months after the first fic.

* * *

_I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi will never be in a 10-metre radius within his precious mask, in other words, WE GET TO SEE HIS FACE!_

* * *

I'm all set to get rid of those Konoha elders. I swear they'd pay for Itachi's fate. As usual they sent an ANBU team to stop me. How predictable. Is this the best they got? It's pathetic. I must say that their ANBU are weak… and annoying. I'm just one step closer to invasion. All I got to do now is to get rid of this last ANBU.

This one was badly injured, yet he still wants to fight. I'm amazed how foolish he is. If he wants to die so painfully, I'll let him.

"Uchiha-san, please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Hn." No way I'm returning back, not before an adequate amount of bloodshed.

"Uchiha-san. This is not what I wish for, but I have to capture you at all costs." The ANBU drew his katana, ready to launch an attack at me… Again.

"Sorry to burst your bubble then." I said as I loaded chidori in my left hand and thrusted it into the ANBU's stomach. The ANBU was sent flying and into a tree, landing on the ground in a pool of fresh blood. It's over to bad, Konoha. You've failed again.

"You're the first to ever to fight me to your death. Let me see your face before you die…" I stepped beside that ANBU and took off his mask. As I slowly removed the mask, I stared in horror as strands of pink hair dropped from under the cloak he wore. No… It… Can't be…

"Sa…su…ke…kun…"

"Sakura… Why…." I felt broken, at the sight of Sakura lying… No, dying… in a pool of her own blood.

"I wanted to try… One last time…" There where tears in her eyes. But why…? Why is she still smiling? I killed her… She dying… And yet…

"Sa…su...ke…kun…" I heard Sakura call my name while lifting her hand weakly to touch my face. Her other hand held an envelope, which she placed in my hand. "I… knew… this would…happen…"

"No… Sakura, you can't die. You can't leave me… alone in this world…"

"You won't be… alone…"

"Without you, I'll always be alone!"

"No… you won't… if you return… return… home… to Konoha. There are… people waitin--" before she could finish, she passed away in my arms. For a long time in my life… I felt like crying. I've lost all hope in the world.

"Shit… SAKURA!!!"

* * *

-5 years later…-

It has been five long years. I returned to Konoha. When the dobe found out, he almost murdered me… I still cannot forgive myself for Sakura's death.

"Otou-san…"

"Nani, Mamoru?" Sakura has left me two precious gifts. One, hope for a new chance in life. The other, was our eight-year old son, Mamoru.

He has raven hair, exactly like mine, but has Sakura's beautiful green eyes.

"How do you think kaa-chan is doing now?"

Mamoru is a kind and understanding boy, just like his mother. He never hates anyone and always knows that there's a reason for everything.

"I'm sure she's doing fine. She's in the safest place anyone can be now… Free from bloodshed and from the evils of this cruel world."

"Otou-san… Don't feel bad."

"How can I not? I killed your kaa-san…."

"I understand, but you don't have to blame yourself."

"But…"

"Otou-san… Do you want to blame yourself forever?"

I stopped to think. It was as if Sakura was talking to me. I get it now. I am no longer lost now. I smiled at my son and he smiled back at me.

"Otou-san? Have you realised?"

"Yes… Your kaa-san wouldn't want me to regret forever."

"Although kaa-chan isn't with us anymore, she'll be watching over us."

"Yes. She'll be our angel." I stood up, taking his small hand in mine. "Now, let's go home."

Arigatou Sakura. Aishiteru… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please Forgive me...

* * *

This is short, but it just came to mind. This is an alternate sequel to 'He's Here…' , because it wasn't what I originally planned.

Please Review!

Jo (aka. Suigintou no Yoru) wishes you a very Happy Holidays!


End file.
